Fuera de mi universo
by Hiroko Kimura
Summary: Todo el mundo se ha enamorado de un personaje de anime, pero, y si este fuera real, y si viajara a nuestro universo, pues ese era el deseo de Midorikawa, un deseo que pronto se haría realidad - lo se soy pésima con los summary - no se necesitaran mas oc's
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... etto, pues este sera mi primer fic, nunca había escrito uno antes así que estoy un poquito nerviosa, pero espero que les guste.

Era un dia soleado en la ciudad de Inazuma, todo tranquilo, se podia ver a algunos niños jugando en los parques, y los jóvenes jugadores del equipo de soccer del raimon terminaban su arduo entrenamiento.

Mido: Chicos, ya me voy - decia el peli-verde apurado

Kaze: Por que tanta prisa Mido? - pregunto aun sentado en la banca

Mido: Que por que? Que por que? - pregunto con un poco de molestia

Kaze: Si, por que tanta prisa - repitio

Mido: Pues por que hoy inicia la segunda temporada de seito ou aisuru - dijo un poco impaciente

Todos sus compañeros lo miraron con una sorpresa notable, ya que jamas se imaginaron que a su amigo cabeza de helado, le gustaran ese tipo de series.

Goenji: En verdad ves ese anime para niñas? - pregunto

Mido: Como dices, seito ou aisuru no es un anime para niñas - con un tono un poco molesto

Kido: Bueno, es un anime shojo, esos son para niñas

Endou: Yo no creo que este mal que Mido vea ese anime - con su típica sonrisa

Hiroto: Por que lo dices? - pregunto curioso

Endou: Bueno, hay chicas que ven animes shounen, que se supone son para chicos - explicaba - entonces no creo que tenga nada de malo que nosotros veamos shojo

Kaze: De cierto modo Endou tienen razón, y dinos de que trata?

Mido: Es una historia en donde una chica de 15 años, se enamora del chico mas popular de la escuela, el cual esta enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor, pero como ella no lo nota, decide salir con la chica que si lo quiere, pero juega con sus sentimientos el muy baka, y la deja herida, pero luego se da cuenta que la quiere de verdad y cuando quiere regresar con ella, ella ya esta con otro, cosa que no hubiera pasado si el muy baka, la hubiera valorado desde el principio, solo por eso es un baka que se quedara solo.- término su relato

Kido: Parece que odias al protagonista - con una gotita en la nuca por como su amigo contaba la historia

Mido: Y así es, lo odio, ese Yuki es un baka

Goenji: Entonces por que lo ves? - pregunto cruzado de brazos

Mido: Ah... - se puso nervioso ante la pregunta - p-pues por que es una gran historia, con mucho trama y romance y... Y - no supo que mas decir

Hiroto: Y por que le gusta la amiga de la protagonista - dijo con una sonrisa

Mido: Hi-hiroto - se sonrojo pues ese era el motivo real que hacia que la siguiera viendo- ese era un secreto

Hiroto: Lo lamento Mido, - se disculpo un poco apenado por la reaccion de su amigo, pero sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa- para compensarte, te invito a ver tu serie en mi casa - aun sonriente, a lo que su amigo no respondió - y... te invito un helado

Midorikawa no tardo ni 5 segundos en reaccionar, tomo su mochila y comenzó a empujar a su amigo a la salida .

Mido: No se queden ahí, vamos - les dijo al resto de los chicos, los cuales le empezaron a seguir.

Después de caminar un par de calles, y parar por el helado del peli-verde, llegaron a la casa del peli-rojo, al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue una gran pantalla de plasma de alta definicion, todos se fueron a sentar, con Mido al frente de todos claro esta, y mientras se acomodaban, el oji-jade entro a la cocina por palomitas de maíz, y algo para beber, cuando regreso se acomodo y le pusieron al ansiado programa del peli-verde.

Los chicos estaban pendientes de la historia, hasta que apareció el amor platónico de Mido

Mido: es ella, es ella - dijo mientras señalaba a la joven de pelo verde manzana, de puntas amarillas, largo y liso con tres mechoncitos sueltos en su frente, delgada, de piel ni clara ni oscura, ojos gris-azulado, vestida con uniforme de escuela que acompañaba a la protagonista de los serie mientras se comía un helado.

Después de un rato, o mas bien, después de 25 minutos, la serie termino, Hiroto apago la tele y se pusieron a platicar.

Hiroto: Y dinos Mido- mientras tomaba de su bebida - por que te gusta, este... Como se llamaba?

Mido: Hiroko, su nombre es Hiroko Kimura, y pues, no lo se, es linda me gusta su carácter - dijo mientras en su rostro aparecía un pequeño sonrojo - y ustedes, nunca se han enamorado de un personaje de anime?

Silencio, reino en esa habitación el silencio, todos estaban sonrojados, no sabían que responder.

Mido: saben que seria fantástico - todos lo miraron - que existiera un mundo, en donde nuestro amor platónico de anime fuera real.

Hiroto: si, supongo que seria genial - respondió

Mido: aun no me responden lo que les pregunte, quien es su amor platónico de anime?

Mientras, en otra realidad, se encontraba una joven de pelo verde y puntas amarillas camino a su casa, con un helado en manos...

Y eso seria todo por ahora, siento que sea demasiado corto, prometo que mejorare eso, y bueno, si quieren participar en el fic, les dejare la ficha

Nombre: de preferencia japonés, pero si no, el que quieran

Edad: entre 14 y 16 años

Apariencia:

Personalidad: necesito que pongan dos, la que tienen en el anime y la real

Nombre del anime:

Genero del anime:

Historia de su anime:

Lugar que ocupa se personaje en el anime: ya sea protagonista, coprotagonista o secundario

Pareja: Cualquiera, ya sea de los que aparecieron en este cap o algún otro, exceptuando a Mido, claro esta.

Supongo que es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y como vieron, el lugar de la protagonista en mi anime esta disponible, por si alguna lo quiere.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, se podría decir que este sería oficialmente el primer capítulo, agradezco a todos los que me enviaron sus oc's para la realización de este fic, espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra realidad, se encontraba una joven de pelo verde y puntas amarillas camino a su casa, con un helado en las manos, hasta que...<p>

Shibeki: Hiroko! - grito la chica de 15 años de cabello negro atado en dos coletas bajas, ojos morados, piel blanca, alta y desarrollada de nombre Shibeki Osamu, quien iba acompañada de una chrica un par de años menor

Hiroko: Eh? - la mencionada volteo para ver quien la llamaba - Shibeki?

Shibeki: Que bien que te alcance - dijo un poco agitada por la carrera que pego para alcanzar a Hiroko

Hiroko: Ocurre algo? - pregunto

Shibeki: Bueno, es que, las queria presentar - dijo señalando a la chica que estaba a su derecha

Ami: Mucho gusto, mi nombreAmi Yamamoto - dijo la chica de 12 años de estatura un poco baja, piel de color blanca y algo morena, cabello liso negro que llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, con el fleco de su cabello de lado. Ojos morados, delgada.

Hiroko: Igualmente, yo soy Hiroko Kimura - respondio con una calida sonrisa

Shibeki: Ami es estudiante de sexto grado y quiere entrar en nuestra escuela el proximo año

Hiroko: Pues, mucha suerte

Ami: Gracias

Shibeki: A donde ibas? - pregunto

Hiroko: A mi casa, por?

Shibeki: No quieres ir a mi casa, las chicas están esperando en el parque

Hiroko: Es que... - no pudo concluir, por que ya la estaban arrastrando

Ami: Veras que sera divertido - dijo mientras ella y Shibeki arrastraban a Hiroko

- Universo Inazuma -

El peli-verde les habia echo una pregunta a sus compañeros, los cuales no le daban ni la cara, estaban completamente sonrojados, no sabian como responder, pues, segun ellos, a su edad eso ya no les deberia pasar, y aunque era cierto que todos estaban en igual situacion que el amante del helado, no querian que los demas lo supieran de una manera tan directa.

Mido: Vamos chicos, ustedes saben de quien me enamore yo, les toca desirme - insistia el peli-verde en saber

Goenji: Y que tal si esperas hasta mañana, y asi le preguntamos a todos - dijo esperando que el peli-verde aceptaaa

Mido: Bueno, pues creo que no quedara de otra - acepto de mala manera - pero mañana sin falta

Hiroto: No te preocupes Mido, mañana que estemos todos, te lo diremos

Despues de terminar de charlar, todos decidieron ir a dar un paseo, el dia aun estaba bastante bien para eso, no habia nuber en el cielo, ademas de que se cansaron de estar encerrados viendo television

Mientras caminaban camino al parque, pudieron ver a Netsuha y Shigeto a lo lejos.

Hiroto: Netsuha! Shigeto! - grito a lo que los otros dos voltearon

Netsuha: Ah? Hola - saludo a los chicos

Shigeto: A donde se dirigen? - pregunto

Kaze: Al parque, y ustedes?

Shige/Netsu: Igual - respondieron a la vez

Mido: Y que, estan en una cita? - pregunto sonriendo pervertidamente

Shige/Netsu: Que? Claro que no - digeron con un tono de molestia

Mido: Calmense, solo fue una broma - dijo calmando un poco a sus irritados amigos

Shigeto: Vaya bromitas tuyas - dijo mirando mal a Mido

Netsuha: Cierto, no crees que merezco algo mejor que esto - dijo señalando a Shigeto el cual se molesto y le dio con el puño en la cabeza

Shigeto: Callate, en todo caso, yo soy quien se merece algo mejor - dijo con el puño aun cerrado

Fudou: Que lindos se ven peleando - dijo burlonamente

Nagumo: Por que no se besan y se reconcilian de una vez - sonriendo igual de burlon que Fudou

Shige/Netsu: Callense! - dijeron molestos

Hiroto: Ya dejenlos - pidio

Fudou: Como quieran, y, a donde se dirigen? - pregunto

Kidou: Al parque - respondio

Nagumo: Mira que casualidad, igual nosotros

Mido: Que? Tambien estan en una cita? - sonrio

Nagu/Fudou: Que? - dijeron ambos molestos

Mido: Jajaja, apuesto a que iran bajo un gran arbol, donde se daran besitos y se haran caricias - dijo hablando de forma melosamente burlona

Nagu/Fudou: Callate ya! -djeron rojos de coraje

Mido: Ok, ok, solo una pregunta mas, quien es el seme - burlandoe sin saber lo que le esperaba

Hiroto: Mido, creo que ya fue suficiente - dijo nervioso al ver la reaccion de los otros dos

Mido: Apuesto a que Fudou es el seme y Nagumo su uke - esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Mido acababa de cavar su propia tumba

Nagumo: Que Dijiste? Repitelo - dijo con cara de querer matar a Mido

Fudou: Di tus ultimas palabras- dijo mientras el y Nagumo se acercaban lentamente a Mido, el cual solo los miro asustado

Mido: Etto... Adios - dijo para luego echarse a correr mientras era perseguido por los otros dos, luego de un par de segundos los demas los siguieron para ver si lo mataban o no

- Universo paralelo -

Ami y Shibeki seguian arrastrando a Hiroko al parque, pero...

Yumiko: Oigan - les llamo la chica de 15 años delgada y un poco alta, ademas de bien desarrollada, piel nivea, ojos azules, y cabello castaño claro que le llega a la cintura, pero que traia amarrado a una coleta alta, de nolbre Yumiko Usami, que iba acompañada de otra chica

Etsuko: Que hacen? - pregunto la chica de 14 años, de cuerpo delgado y altura media, piel clara, cabello blanco con un par de mechones rojos, que le llegaba a media espalda, y que llevaba una diademanegra, y ojos purpura llamada Etsuko Matsumoto, que veia la escena frente a ella con extrañez

Shibeki: Iremos al parque por las chicas y luego iremos a mi casa - respondio

Hiroko: A mi me estan secuestrando - dijo un poco seria

Ami: Quieren venir? - pregunto

Yumi/Etsu: Por que no - dijeron a la vez

Ami: A proposito, me llamo Ami Yamamoto - dijo mientras seguisn caminando hacia el parque, pero sin soltar a Hiroko

- Universo Inazuma -

Se encontraban paseando tranquilamente en el parque Fubuki, Aphrodi y Toramaru, caminaban juntos mientras charlaban, hasta que vieron una escena un poco rara, Midorikawa trepado en lo alto de un arbol y Fudou y Nagumo tratando de alcanzarle mientras Hiroto, Endou, Goenji, Kido, Kazemaru, Netsuha y Shigeto viendo desde abajo lo que sucedia

Aphrodi**: **Que estara pasando? - pregunto confundido

Fubuki: Otra de sus tontas peleas - respondio

Toramaru: Podemos ir a ver? - pregunto inocentemente

Aphro/Fubu: Esta bien - y se encaminaron los tres hacia el grupo de chicos

Fudou: Mas vale que bajes, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti - dijo amenazante

Nagumo: Mejor baja por tu propio pie, si no quieres estar doblemente muerto - igual que el otro

Aphrodi: Que paso? - le pregunto a Endou

Endou: Les pregunto si tenian una cita y se molestaron - respondio sin dejar de ver el arbol

Fubuki: ya veo - se limito a decir

Hiroto: Mido! - gritaba para que lo pudiera escuchar - solo disculpate!

Mido: yo... yo - tomo aire y... - no me arrepiento de nada! - fue lo que salio de la boca del peli-verde, lo que hizo que a todos les callera por la nuca, una gotita estilo anime

Fubuki: acaba de cavar su propia tumba - dijo aun viendo el arbol

Kaze: Sip - igual que Fubuki

Mido penso que ya se habia salvado, ninguno de los otros dos, lograba alcanzar la rama donde el se encontraba, con lo que no conto, era con que la rama no soportoria mas con su peso, por lo que esta se partio, haciendo que cayera sobre un monton de hojas que habia tirado el arbol.

Hiroto: Mido! - grito al ver caer a su amigo, a lo que todos corrieron a ver si estaba muerto, para suerte de algunos y desgracia de Fudou y Nagumo, seguia con vida

Mido: Hi... Hiroko? - pregunto, el golpe que se dio lo aturdio al grado de imaginarse a su amor platonico

Fudou/ Nagu: Quien?

Shige/Netsu: Hiroko?

Aphro/Fubu: Quien es Hiroko? - los seis chicos estaban confundidos

Kaze: Es su amor platonico - dijo mientras Goenji levantaba a Mido del suelo

Mido: Eh?... Un minuto - se puso a pensar *que dijo Goenji hace un rato... cuando estuvieran todos... asi, todos me lo dirian* - Diganme

Kido: Que cosa - miro confundido al peli-verde

Mido: Quien es su amor platonico de anime - reafirmo su pregunta de hace un rato

* * *

><p>Y bueno eso seria todo, espero que les haya gustado y de verdad lo lamento, queria hacerlo mas largo, pero no lo logre, en el proximo cap, apareceran todos los oc's, y de nuevo lo lamento.<p>

Saludos.


End file.
